My wolf
by Alexandria Selwyn
Summary: A few letters arrived to the 12 Grimmauld Place, little did Hermione know that these letters would change her life. What does Remus Lupin have anything to do with it? Marriage fic.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

* * *

After the war, a lot of people were devastated because it left a huge gap in the Wizarding World. The population decreased in a very shocking level which left the newly appointed Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt no choice.

~o~o~o~o~o~

At the Grimmauld Place…

Hermione woke up early and no one yet was up so as quiet as she can, she walked towards the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

*tap* *tap*

Hermione looked at the window and saw Pig, the Weasley's family owl. Curiously, she opened the window and took the letters from Pig. After giving the owl some treats, she browsed through the letters. All of them were addressed to a few occupants of the Grimmauld Place and shockingly, every letter contains the Ministry seal.

_Why would the Ministry send letters? Maybe "Kings" is just asking what we're doing.. But individually. Oh, never mind. _thought Hermione as she sat in the living room couch.

Then she heard the boisterous laughter of the Weasley siblings and Harry, followed by Mrs. Weasley's furious yell.

"Good morning Hermione." greeted Remus who sat beside her and smiled lazily at her.

"Good morning Professor Lupin. Can't they be a little bit quiet in the morning?" asked Hermione jokingly.

Remus just chuckled at her then he noticed the letters that Hermione is holding.

"What's that you're holding?" inquired Remus as he looked pointedly at the letters.

"I'm actually going to ask about these." she answered.

Remus took the letters then browsed through them. At the end, he found his and decided to open it. As he read, Hermione tried to peek at the letter but she couldn't because of the way Remus was holding it. Suddenly, Remus paled and looked very ill.

"Professor, what's wrong?" asked Hermione who casted a worried look to Remus.

"Hu- What?. It's nothing." replied Remus.

He glanced at Hermione in a way that made her nervous.

_Is there something wrong with me? _Hermione asked herself mentally.

Remus stood up and left. After leaving, Hermione was quite puzzled with his action but was distracted by Ginny when she sat energetically beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

* * *

"Hermione, guess what! Harry asked me on a date for tomorrow." Ginny whispered to her happily.

"Wha-? Oh. Yeah, your 1st anniversary." said Hermione.

Ginny noticed that Hermione wasn't that much interested as she expected.

_I wonder if there's a problem. Well, I better ask her._ thought Ginny.

She took Hermione's hand and asked,

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Gin, well… After Professor Lupin read his letter he glanced at me as if.. Uh, I don't know." she answered.

"What letters?" inquired Ginny.

"These." said Hermione as she handed them to Ginny.

Ginny looked at them and found hers and Hermione. She handed Hermione's and started opening hers.

"Well then, let's see what shocked him." said Ginny.

Hermione opened hers and found two letters, then she glanced at Ginny and she has two as well. She breathed in deeply and started opening the first letter.

Proclamation

Ministry of Magic

Due to the decreasing population of the Wizarding World, the Ministry of Magic has decided to repopulate through the means of Marriage Law. The said law will be implemented upon reading the proclamation. The only ones whom will not be affected are the married couples and those who are of ages below 16 of years. Each witches and wizards who will be affected by the law will be given a list of those who they can marry. Those who fail to be married within 30 days will have their wands broken and be sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban Prison.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

Replies:

**Smithback** - thank you!

**volfan** – well, we'll see what happens next! ^_^

**kamiccolo's rose** – here's your wish..

**Ladyy Slytherin** – Thanks!

* * *

Both she and Ginny were shocked at the proclamation that Kingsley sent them. Then, the boys arrived beside them.

"Hey sis. Wanna play Quidditch?" asked Ron happily.

"Ron, not now." declined Ginny.

Harry thought something was wrong so he wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"Gin, something's wrong isn't it? You never declined playing Quidditch." said Harry.

Ginny handed them the remaining letters. The boys read them and paled as if they've seen a ghost.

"MUM!" shouted Ron and George.

Mrs. Weasley ran towards them and asked them,

"What?"

"A proclamation arrived from Kingsley." answered Ron.

"What proclamation?"

George gave her his and covered his ears.

"ARTHUR!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley walked towards them and looked at her questioningly. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide in horror.

"He declared it." he whispered softly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Molly.

"Floo Minerva. We're going to have an order meeting." he said blankly.

After a few minutes, the members of the Order arrived. It was quite loud in the dinner table due to their discussions regarding the proclamation. Hermione on the other hand sat quietly. Her eyes roamed around the table and spotted him.

_Professor Lupin. I know that this might be shocking but why did he reacted that way? Is it because of his list? Wait. I never opened mine. I wonder if. No, no, no. It's not possible._ thought Hermione.

She stared at her unopened letter deciding if she were to open it or not. She breathed in deeply and decided to open it. Slowly, as she open it her heart was pounding rapidly that she didn't notice the quick glance that Remus did.

_Here are the choices available for you Ms. Granger._

**_Vincent Crabbe_**

**_Theodore Nott_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

_Kindly be reminded that you have 30 days to be married._

_Ministry of Magic_

For Hermione, everything stopped that moment. The loud discussions were drowned with her thoughts.

_So that's why. Remus._

"-ione. Hermione." whispered Ginny.

With that she was snapped back into the reality.

"Yes." she simply replied.

Mrs. Weasley's anger boiled and erupted.

"ALL OF YOU QUIET!" she shouted.

Suddenly, every eyes and ears were focused on her.

"Good. Now one by one each of you will read your lists." she ordered them.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

**Hey, this is my first fanfic.**

Replies:

**volfan** – indeed it will be.. hehe

**flyingberry** – true! We'll just see..

**fishielover1124** – thank you.. I'll try to slow it down a bit.

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"Charlie dear, you first." said Molly calmly.

"Parvati Patil, Penelope Clearwater, Ellie Cattermole." answered Charlie.

"Me? Oh! Well, it's Angie… I mean Angelina Johnson, Mandy Brocklehurst, Samantha Janeous Hale. Who's that?" asked George.

Molly shot him a sharp glare and George instantly shut up.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry Potter, and Zacharias Smith." said Hestia.

"Wait.. You're marrying our Ronniekins?" asked George.

Ron blushed as red as a cherry and stuttered,

"U—uh..Ii-is sh-ee"

George laughed loudly and Molly became furious.

"George Weasley!" shouted Molly.

George again shut up for the nth time but nudged the blushing Ron.

"Ron, your list." said Molly.

"Uhm- er. Well, Hestia Jones, Daphne Greengrass, and Marietta Edgecombe." replied Ron.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Romilda Vane." said Harry then he winked at Ginny.

"Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevey, and Harry!" announced Ginny happily.

After that, all eyes were on Hermione, they waited but Hermione was still looking on her list.

"Hermione?" asked Molly.

"Oh. Sorry… Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, and..Re-remus Lupin." answered Hermione.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ron and Harry and then eyed Remus and Hermione.

"Boys.." warned Ginny as she raised her eyebrow on them.

"Remus?" asked Molly.

"Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, and Rita Skeeter." said Remus.

"Well.. Your choices?" asked Arthur.

"Ms. Clearwater is the nearest to my age and I've met her. So her." chose Charlie.

"Angie of course!" answered George quite gleefully.

"Hestia?" asked Molly.

"If Ron-"

"I'll marry Hestia!" shouted Ron.

Hestia smiled at Ron and nodded.

"Ginny." said Harry.

"Harry." said Ginny.

Harry kissed Gin at her cheeks.

*ahem*

Arthur coughed and eyed the two.

"Hermione?" asked Molly.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

**Hey, this is my first fanfic.**

Guys, sorry for not posting the next chapter, I've been busy because I'm practicing for our HighSchool graduation. I'm graduating in just a few days! ^_^

Replies:

**volfan **– thanks! Well, Rita will be a very unlucky witch if Remus marries her.

**flyingberry** - ^_^

**Smithback **- I think so too!

* * *

"I-" said Hermione but stopped because Remus stood up suddenly and left.

Arthur noticed the strange tension around so he announced,

"I will speak to Remus, the rest of you may go and inform the Ministry about your choices. Hermione, stay here with Molly until I return with Remus."

He stood up and rest of the members followed him out. Hermione leaned on Molly and received a pat of assurance.

Arthur went to the Library because he knew that's where Remus would probably be. As he arrived, the strong scent of firewhiskey welcomed him. In there, he saw Remus helping himself with another glass but he knows that speaking with him while drunk would result to nothing so he took the glass from Remus and sat beside him,

"You know that drinking will not solve anything." he started.

"Well, marrying a child young enough for me to be her father will not solve anything either." said Remus to the older Weasley.

Arthur sighed, _this is going to be hard job. Convincing him to marry her but what choice do they have left? Unless…That's it!_

"Remus, you and Hermione have almost the same qualities. She is your favorite student and it will save her from marrying the sons of Deatheater whom I've heard, did nothing but to insult her and make her feel miserable." reasoned Arthur.

Remus brows creased, he was thinking very deeply but he still rejected Arthur's reasons.

"Well, that's better than enduring a werewolf husband!" he finally shouted.

Arthur kept quiet and waited for Remus to speak again.

"Sorry Arthur… You know I can't." said Remus.

"Is it because of Nymphadora?" inquired Arthur.

"No. My heart healed a long time ago. I'm old Arthur. Surely, the girl wouldn't want me." he replied.

"Remus, for a few months of observing the two of you, I noticed the relationship that developed. You may not love her nor does she love you as a couple would do but you two feel comfortable enough to be with each other even as friends. It is better than marrying a stranger, don't you think?" asked Arthur.

Remus smiled at his friend's explanation and said,

"You know Arthur; you are starting to become Dumbledore."

The two of them stood up and returned to the dinner table where Hermione and Molly sat.

"Molly, I think we should leave them." said Arthur.

"Wha-. No, I think Remus should explain." contradicted Molly.

Arthur dragged Molly outside before she speaks another word. Remus laughed at the two old couples and sat beside Hermione. She looked at him shyly and breathed in deeply.

"Hermione, sorry for my actions earlier but I am glad that you're on my list. And if you would accept, I would like you to be my wife." Remus softly spoke.

Hermione smiled brightly at his words and replied,

"Professor Lupin, thank you so much!" then hugged him.

Remus awkwardly returned the hug and released her.

"Well, if I'm going to be your husband, you might want to call me Remus. Besides, I haven't been your professor for 6 years now." he told her.

"Remus." said Hermione as she tried calling him by his first name for the first time.

He stood up and took her hand,

"Shall we inform the Ministry and start planning our wedding?"


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

Replies:

**flyingberry - **^_^

**FrogizZ94 and volfan **– here it is!

**Smithback** – thank you!

* * *

Hermione and Remus sent the letter to inform the Ministry of their decision. Then they went to the Hogsmeade. The two older couples watched them as they go.

"I just hope their marriage will work out just fine." said Molly to Arthur worriedly.

"I think they'll be fine." Arthur simply replied.

"How can you say so?" asked Molly.

Arthur faced his dearest wife and smiled.

"Those two already developed something between them that they just don't realize yet. Remus though, I think is afraid to feel losing someone he loves. Like what happened with him and Nymphadora." explained Arthur.

"You mean they… Oh." said Molly as she realize what Arthur meant.

She smiled and took his hand but suddenly let go.

"Arthur… You still have no right to drag me out earlier! They might have argued." complained Molly.

Arthur chuckled at his wife's tendency to mother everyone.

At Hogsmeade…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hermione smiled as she and Remus walked around Hogsmeade.

"Where will we plan our wedding?" asked Remus.

"The Three Broomsticks. It's been a while since I last drank butterbeer." answered Hermione happily.

The two proceeded to the Three Broomsticks. As they sat on a table, they noticed that there were very few customers that day. Madam Rosmerta seemed to have read their minds and approached them.

"It's because of that marriage law… A lots of people are very much against it and they are very distress enough for them not to visit my pub." said Madam Rosmerta sadly.

"Anyway, I might have been too perceptive but are you two.." she inquired.

"Yes." said Hermione while trying to hide her flushed cheeks..

"Oh. What can I get for you couple?" she asked.

"Two butterbeers." answered Remus.

After Madam Rosmerta gave the butterbeers, Remus gazed at Hermione. Their eyes met for a brief second and then both averted their eyes somewhere else. Remus thought that nothing would happen if they just look at each other so he spoke,

"Uhm.. Hermione?"

"Yes Profe- erm, Remus?" she asked.

"Where wou-" but was cut off when another customer arrived.

"Ah! Dromeda it's so nice seeing you!" greeted Madam Rosmerta to her newly arrived customer.

"And you also. I've been spending more time alone since… You know, what happened to my daughter." Andromeda sadly replied.

"But, well… It won't do me any good if I continue separating myself from the world." she continued.

Rosmerta smiled at her friend and guided her to sit to a table, accidentally near to the future husband and wife. Andromeda looked around as she recalled her times with Nymphadora. Her eyes fell to a man.

_Is that my son-in-law?_ she asked herself.

"Remus?"

Remus looked for the person who called him and his eyes widen as he saw Andromeda.

"It's been a long time son. Who—You're Ms. Granger aren't you?" she asked to the two of them.

"Yes. You're Bellatrix sister." answered Hermione.

"Yes. What are you two doing here?" asked Andromeda.

Remus was about to explain but Andromeda knew the answer already.

"It's that law, isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

Replies:

**volfan – well, you see.. just read this chapter..hehe**

**FrogizZ94 – hey! Don't die! I need someone to read and review my fanfic!**

**Sweet163 – here it is!**

**To all readers: **thank you for being patient! Sorry for the late update I just graduated and I've been having test in different universities.

* * *

Hermione was a bit shocked when she saw Nymphadora's mother and so is Remus judging from his reaction. He could only nod at Andromeda as a response. Andromeda noticed the reaction of the two so she smiled at them.

"Don't worry Remus and Hermione, I'm not angry in fact I'm happy." said Andromeda.

"Why?" Remus simply asked.

"She might be a reason for you to move on. I'm Nymphadora would be glad especially now that it's Hermione. You two have a lot of things in common or so from what I've heard." she chuckled.

"Anyway, are you two planning the wedding?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes." Hermione brightly replied.

Madam Rosmerta arrived and gave Andromeda a small bag containing a butterbeer.

"If you two need my help just owl me okay? And Remus, I better be invited." said Andromeda as she walked out of the pub.

Remus smiled at his 'ex-mother-in-law' and let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding.

"That went frightfully well." said Remus.

He looked at his bride to be and asked,

"Will it be okay if?"

"Of course, Andromeda will be very much welcome at the wedding." Hermione replied and smiled at him.

"Let's start planning. Which place do you want wedding be?" asked Remus.

"Uhmm… I've read a few magazines with articles related to weddings but what I've always wanted is a beach wedding." replied Hermione.

"Hmm… That would be fantastic. I'll contact someone I know about that." said Remus.

"You know what, I think we should reschedule this planning and just enjoy this day." declared Hermione and smiled as she sipped her butterbeer.

Remus chuckled at this and replied,

"I thought I'd never see the day when the brightest witch decides to avoid something like this."

He noticed the froth left in Hermione's upper lip, he took his handkerchief and slowly moved towards Hermione's face. She on the other hand thought,

_Is he going to kiss me?_ and then blushed.

But then Remus wiped her lip,

"Uhmm.. Remus, what is it?" she asked.

"Oh, I just saw some froth left in your lip so I wiped it." Remus replied.

_Uh! Not again! Why do these things happen whenever I'm with someone I-wait no way. I'm not in love with Remus. That's impossible._ thought Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

Replies:

**volfan – **let's just say..There's another opportunity coming. ^_^

**flyingberry - **hehe.. Thanks for the reviews..

* * *

After the two finished down the pub, they returned to the Grimmauld Place. Remus excused himself because he had something to do and then he left. Hermione sighed, she don't have anything to do that afternoon. Slowly, the day got the best of her and she fell asleep in the couch. What she didn't know is Remus would arrive earlier, so when he came, he saw Hermione sleeping cozily in the couch. Remus smiled as he approach her.

_You're really beautiful Hermione. I can't believe you chose this old man to marry. _thought Remus.

He cautiously moved towards her and moved the stray lock. He knew others would be arriving so as careful as he can, he carried her in his arms and brought Hermione to her room. Before leaving, he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

_Sleep well my love._

*TIME SKIP*

Hermione woke up, as her eyes fluttered open, she noticed she was in her room.

_How? It can't be. Did he?_ She was really confused but was distracted when a certain red head girl came bouncing in her room.

"So…..What happened?" asked Ginny to her friend.

"Well, nothing. We just went to the pub, had butterbeer, and went straight home." answered Hermione as she stood up and brushed her curly hair.

Ginny eyes widened and said,

"You two are unbelievably stubborn for your own good you know! You both had the whole afternoon together but nothing happened?"

"Well—wait, you planned this? Is that why all of you were gone? And Remus has been here for the whole afternoon?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, yeah a bit. Harry and I were gone because we have a date. Wait, you didn't know that he was here….Oh, never mind. At least you two are on first name basis now."replied Ginny.

"Oh.. So it's true.." Hermione said to herself.

"What's true?" asked Ginny.

"When I was sleeping this afternoon, I felt being moved and kissed in the forehead. I thought it was just a dream."answered Hermione.

"Anyway, you've got to help me plan my wedding."continued Hermione.

Ginny smirked evilly,

"Of course but you still have 30 days so don't stress it yet. I on the other hand got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea."

Hermione just looked at her friend questioningly.

"Well, do you remember the Hogwarts Annual Ball?" asked Ginny.

"Yes but-"

"Well, we're going. And you are going to be the prettiest of all, besides me of course. Now come along and we'll buy you a gown."

And as Ginny dragged her she asked,

"When is it anyway?"

"Tonight."

"WHAAAAAAT!"


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

Replies:

**flyingberry – **sorry….that can't tell you! :P

**volfan – **yep.. It's in her blood..hhaha..

* * *

Thank you for your lovely reviews! And since I'm in a really good mood today, UPDATE!

The two girls arrived at the Madame Malkin's, they browsed around looking for their perfect gowns. As they walked through the rows of beautifully sewn fabrics a woman approached them. It's the madame herself.

"Looking for gowns eh? Let me take a look at the two of you so we can see what would fit you perfectly."said Madame Malkin as she circle the two.

Ginny approached the older woman and whispered something.

"Oh! Is that so? Then this calls for something extra important."declared the older woman.

She went to the back room while the girls waited for her.

"What did you tell her?!"whispered Hermione to Ginny.

"Oh, nothing… Wait, I need to send a patronus to Harry so they won't wait for us."said Ginny then casted a Patronus charm.

Meanwhile, at the Grimmauld Place

*TIME SKIP*(It's nearly time the ball)

As Harry received the message he nodded towards Ron and then they both approached Remus who was a little frantic although dressed quited handsomely in his black suit.

"Remus, come on. They'll be on their way. Ginny said that we go first."said Harry.

Remus looked up and sighed deeply because he was worried about Hermione. The boys persuaded him so they took off and waited for their partners.

At Hogwarts Annual Ball

Both Harry and Remus were getting worried because everyone else were already there but not Ginny and Hermione. Suddenly, a red head in a black strapless glittery bodice gown approached them.

"Ginny."whispered Harry and then he kissed her almost forgetting where they are.

Awkwardly, Remus coughed beside them, Ginny blushed furiously.

"Look."she pointed to the two at the staircase.

Every head turned towards the staircase as a beautiful woman descended down the stairs. She was wearing a red and black backless gown with a slit up to the thigh, it accentuated her thin waist, hugged her hips, and flared out a bit. Her hair was long and caramel brown, in big waves, clashing beatifully with her skin and chocolate eyes. Everyone was in awe as the spotlight hit her and revealed the beautiful woman. Hermione. But out of all people there, Remus was the most breathless. Harry noticed this and chuckled to himself, he pushed the old man towards the stair case because if he didn't he knew the man would be still standing there like a statue.

Remus moved towards Hermione and took her hand.

"You look beautiful."murmured Remus as he moved his arm around her waist.

The couple moved towards the rest, the Professor McGonagall started her speech,

"It has been many years and yet here we stand as it was like yesterday. But now, we celebrate for the future. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

The people applauded and then the music started. Remus left Hermione with her friends to greet his ex-colleagues. Hermione on the other hand was happy to see her friends but she was a bit sad to see him go.

Slowly, one by one each of her friends were invited to dance but she weren't. She decided to get a bit of a fresh air but her arm was held by someone. When she turned around, it was Remus. He bowed to her and said,

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione just nodded as Remus led her through the middle of the dance floor.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.

I do not own the Harry Potter world neither the characters. JK owns them.

In this story, Remus survived the Final Battle and Nymphadora died with her son, Teddy.

Hey, this is my first fanfic.

Replies:

**punkyredhead – **Thanks ^_^

**FrogizZ94 - Glad** you like it!

**To my luffly readers** – thank you for your continuous reading…

Oh, sorry if this is a quite short chapter..anyway, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The couple moved into the dance floor and slowly melted into the music. Nothing else mattered, as if the whole only revolved around them. Every sway, every step, together their bodies moved in synchronization.

"Hermione."Remus whispered closely to her ear.

Her eyes met his,

"Yes?"

"I-i… I'm really lucky to have you. Thank you."

"Remus, so do I. You know… Many women would kill me to be with you."

He chuckled and said,

"Anyway..I need to speak to you..Can we go somewhere at least private?"

Hermione nodded as Remus led her away from the dance floor. They went out to the bridge while holding hands. When they arrived,

"So, what is it that you wanted to say to me?"asked Hermione.

Nervously, Remus slowly faced her and breathed in deeply.

"Hermione, the arrangement that we have right now, wasn't really expected or wanted and the both of us decided to make it work at … I guess what I really wanted to say is, this unexpected situation that we have, I want you to be happy. So, although it's going to happen already…" Remus took a small box from his pocket. When he opened it, the box contained a princess cut diamond with two sapphire side stones in a white gold ring.

"Oh, Remus!"said Hermione as Remus took her hand and place the ring.

Hermione flung her arms around him,

"Thank you."she whispered to his ear.

Remus faced her and said in a low voice,

"No, thank you…"

Slowly, their lips met as if they had a life of their own, so that it was almost without thinking that Hermione melted into Remus and opened her mouth to the questing excitement of his tongue. She lifted her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair, nothing ever mattered, the dance, the ball, were all but forgotten. When they released each other, both were breathless. Remus just held her close to him and murmured sweet nothings…


End file.
